1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an identification device for a vehicle with a flat, at least partially electrically inductive identification device body, which has at least one indicia area and with at least one indicia, which is assigned to the indicia area of the identification device body, with the identification device body being assigned a data carrier which is contactlessly readable, and an antenna, and with a main body which preferably has a plurality of layers, with one layer being provided with indicia, and with a contactlessly readable data carrier to which an antenna is assigned.
2. Prior Art
The vehicle identification device according to the invention involves so-called license plates that are mounted on the front or rear of a vehicle body or on its front and rear bumpers, or adhesive identification labels that are stuck to a glass panel of the vehicle, in particular as supplementary identification.
Identification devices of the aforementioned types are frequently counterfeited or misused for a different vehicle. To prevent this, identification devices are known which feature a data carrier that can be read contactlessly. This data carrier contains vehicle-relevant data about the vehicle to which the data carrier belongs. These data are read by means of an external reading device. A comparison of the read data with the vehicle on which the identification device is used allows one to draw conclusions concerning misuse, in particular when the identification device has been assigned to a different vehicle.
Hitherto known identification devices with data carriers that can be read contactlessly feature a separate antenna. The antenna is connected to the data carrier with electric conductors for the transmission of the data. Such an identification device is costly and susceptible to malfunction.